


Bad Boy, Good Fuck

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 925 words, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Calum Hood - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dom Calum, Dom/sub, I hate tagging, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Short, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, Sub Michael, daddy - Freeform, like how the fuck do i do this shit, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// the one where Calum and Michael have hot kinky sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy, Good Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i wrote this on wattpad thats why words like cock and dick have a little thing above them but yeah this is short but enjoy :)

"You're being a bad boy Michael."

"I'm sorry Daddy, punish me?" The red head said as he dropped to his knees with his hands behind his back.

He was sitting on his heals as his "daddy" came up and crouched down so he was eye to eye with his naughty boy.

"You're so eager, aren't you? You want Daddy to punish you, huh?" He chuckled out as he watch the boy squirm around as he tried to hide his excitement. He nodded his head so fast you would have thought he had gotten whiplash.

The younger boy stood up straight and unzipped and undid the button on his tight jeans. They soon pooled around his ankles and he kicked them off into the corner of the room before slowly sliding his boxers down.

Michael was soon eagerly waiting in front of the boy. Watching with excitement as the base of the younger boys cōck began to show.

Soon the boxers were off and thrown aside with the pants and he was shoving his member in front of the boy. "Suck It." He commanded and Michael was more than happy to oblige.

The elder gave tiny kitten licks to the head before engulfing everything into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down as hit tongue flicked and played with his slit.

"F-fuck, don't tease me." Calum said as he threw his head back and took a fist full of the red hair. The green eyes rolled back in pleasure at the hair pulling. This continued on for about 5 more minutes. The younger boy was starting to reach his peak and Michael could feel his cōck twitch in his mouth. Soon after he took the full length in to his mouth as hot spurts of cum shot down in throat. Moaning at the taste, he swallowed around his before being pulled off and thrown onto the bed.

"Get on your hands and knees, Kitten." Calum commanded as he pulled off his shirt and climbed on top of the bed. Michael was already shirtless and only had his boxers on.

Calum rubbed his hands up and down the bare sides. Taking in every dip and curve there was. He started at the top of his shoulders before dragging his nails down his spine before stopping right before his boxers. Soft red lines appeared on the pale skin where his nails previously were. "You look so gorgeous baby..." He said as he pushed his hands up the soft stomach of the boy. His hands traveled all the way up to his nipples before tweaking them a bit, causing the boy to drop his head between his arms and let out a long whiny moan.

The action cause the ebony haired boy to smirk. He slowly dragged his fingers down his pale ass, pulling down the boxers as he went along. He had managed to make scratches from his shoulders all the way down to the back of his pale thighs.

Calum ran his larger hand over the boys ass before trailing them back up his spine. "Bad boys need punished." He whispered in his ear as he pulled back and lifted his hand striking Michael's ass, leaving a red hand print.

Michael immediately reacted, arching his back as another slap was landed. A few more slaps and Calum was pleased. His lovers ass was all red and hot to the touch. He kneaded his hands into the flesh before speaking.

"You did so well baby... You want a reward now?"

"Yes Daddy, please f-fuck me..." The red head moaned as he threw his head back. His cōck was aching and he needed release desperately. "Please Daddy...pleaseee..." His whines were desperate and Calum thought the younger boy had had enough punishment and he should reward him.

He took hold of his member and placed the tip at his entrance. Michael moaned and threw his head back. He tried pushing back against the younger boy, eager to be filled. Calum reached around Michaels front and brought him into an upright position so they were both on their knees, then Calum slammed into the older boy as he began sucking on his neck. Calum was repetitively was slamming in and out with force causing both boys to let out loud moans.

"F-fuck hard--harder... Faster please!" Michael screamed. He didn't care if anyone heard him. He was enjoying this way to much to care. His body was washed over with pleasure as he felt his orgasm creep up fast. The younger boy was letting out rough pants and moans into his ear only making him that much more closer to achieving his orgasm.

It only took a couple more thrust and a few tugs on his dīck before he found himself getting engulfed by pleasure and letting out ribbons on cum fly onto the bed sheets. Calum threw his body onto the bed as he began thrusting even harder in spastic thrust so he could reach his peak. It only took five more thrust and the kiwi boy was cumming deep inside Michaels ass.

He pulled out and flipped the boy over on his back. He got up and walked to the bathroom getting a wet washcloth, coming back to clean up the mess they had made. He finished wiping up the mess from the bed and snuggling up into his sweaty boyfriend.

"I love you Calum." The older boy panted out as he rested his head upon the younger's chest.

"I love you too baby... So fucking much."


End file.
